daddy kakashi
by tangune
Summary: This is my first story , Kakashi has become a Anbu captain that they call gaiden and as the years go on he has a family . well just read the silly story
1. kakashi,s past life

Black Ops.

One day a Crimson girl walked up the gates she was only 14 she handed a silver haired man a slip and the stood their waiting for a minute ok so it looks like you are going to be a Anbu in training now let me introduce my self ok she said nicely, well the man said with only 5 words my name is kakashi gaiden what's a gaiden said the girl, it's kind of the leader of this place oh well im tae ok well tae let me show you around the place ok

Well here is where you will be sleeping its a nice small room but it also has a great view from here she said well down the hall is the first training room where is the second on well that's the one outside oh well enough showing you around now lets get you fitted for a uniform

Ok well will I be wearing something like what you have on yes if you want! Well he handed her a black mask and a tank top that was black then a protective vest that was supposed to be bullet proof and she already had a kunai holder on her right side ok let me see how I look

Well your crimson hair is a different touch said kakashi how about you do something with it for when I give you your mask but I already have a mask oh that that's not the whole thing, well I still have some growing she said well the next day tae woke up and headed to practice and saw a brown haired man standing their he also had a girl with dirty blond hair she was maybe a year older than tae she had the same uniform except her shirt was short sleeved hey teacher can we get on with the class yes well I had to wait for tae our new student oh well tae we will be doing Kenjutsu and hand to hand combat cool well I already know how to do Kenjutsu yea kakashi Gaiden showed me some moves hey so he showed you some moves then I know you are on the right path to a good anbu ninja well that afternoon kakashi and tae met at the battle field area 2 and were practicing there tai jutsu she was a very strong girl but needed help on her fighting styles oh will I ever get use to this kakashi ? Oh Tae I am sure you will become use to the anbu ops sooner or later..

What mask would you like me to give you? well I like tigers they are so aggressive and brave at the same time oh and your not' well im just a little shy around certain people well name one person well you for example, some reason you make me happy and nervous oh is that so he said,

Well we don't have that many years between us you are 14 and im about to turn 18 im my clans genius and also have a secret bloodline said Tae oh what is it well that's for you to find out as she laughed I can read peoples lips and minds what's your secret ability? Well I have the gift to make girls fall in love with me if I take off my mask what do you mean? Well it kind of sounds like you and me have a special relation ship going on what would you say Tae? Yea I guess you are right well Leann came to find her teammate but she found herself interrupting a conversation between the two oh am I interrupting something? Um yea we were making plans for tomorrow after class we are going to keep on with my training well I better go home" oh let me walk you home said kakashi as he walked Tae home and was in the hall and said well this is my stop I will be glad when I join the group yea but don't be in such a hurry im not I just cant wait to go and rescue people and maybe guard people like you do oh don't think so highly of me well a brown haired boy was outside of the training area and in the town some place deep hey Tae how you doing I have not seen you since the graduation s said Torak oh you can be nice when you want to Torak well torak had brown hair he had a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder it was in the shape of a black butterfly which was something that you hardly ever saw and he had a dog with him that looked like a German shepherd that had wolf eyes oh so what are you doing with your life well im joining the anbu ops but im still in training soon im getting my anbu ops tattoo they are supposed to give you some kind of hidden power because they are made of a chakra ink oh that's real interesting yea I want one that is a that is the same as my mask and what is your mask going to be I do hope it will be the tiger well that sounds good you can get a crouching tiger they are supposed to protect you from evil yea I will have to look at kakashi,s tattoo, well by for now nice chatting with you ,

Um hey knock hey you home kakashi yes come in tae oh please get some pants on oh I was not expecting anybody but I was being lazy by running around in my boxers ha very funny but any ways can I see your tattoo sure he showed her his right shoulder and it was a leaf sign with lines under it, um why does it have those lines under it well I guess it is to keep the power in until I need it for emergencies I guess that chakra ink really does refuel you , well I was thinking maybe I could have my tattoo sign changed into something else like what kakashi said in a curious voice well I was looking at these anbu tattoo's and one of them looked very familiar it was this red flame like tattoo oh that one is a interesting one to give people because we mix the chakra ink with tigers blood what ! You must be kidding nope that's what I have seen done well the next day tae came to the meeting place and showed her comrades her new tattoo it was what she expected it to look and feel like hey that's a great ninja tattoo it's a chakra sign and supposed to keep my chakra full well juno a young boy that had a dragons mask was very interested in what power her tattoo held in combat kicho was glad to se her new friend well kicho had a long blond ponytail and the traditional black uniform on her weapon was a shiriken and katana that was passed down to her from her father juno was not as much a weapons master a kicho he used jutsu and was able to fly and handle fire by using the power of his tattoo , well its good to run by some familiar faces again said tae oh so you have met yea me and Leann who is lean well she is a girl that I met in iruka,s class oh well she must be a class clown if she has blond hair and has brown eyes well yes she does how did you know what she looked like well because she is standing right behind you oops as tae turned around and saw Leann the very thin blond girl with a shocked look on her face and anger in her eyes the two other anbu comrades were about to come and protect ther new friend well remember we wer supposed to be a team and

We were practicing with those two at area2 oh well we have a mission we have to find a 7 year old boy his name is naruto he ran away from the village and he was being ran out by his so called friends well that's not nice said tae I know, I know well this boy Is no normal boy he has been a orphan since he was 2 years old, the leader of the village was taking care of him and I would baby sit him once and a while so I know what he is like he can be a hand full. So what a hyperactive blond boy is that all uh as kakashi slapped his head with frustration well as they ran threw the forest and found naruto hiding under on of the trees hey their he is any ways we better take him back well what happened this time naruto asked kakashi well I have no idea I was walking home from school and the villagers were looking at me strange and then they started yelling go away um they had finally gotten to the leaders office and naruto was huddled up in a ball he was very confused oh I feel so bad for the little boy said tae oh don't worry he will survive oh you really have no heart at all here is a poor boy who is being yelled at by his own village because of the way he looks well they finally appeared inside of the leaders office and he was very sad to hear that naruto was being miss treated once again well kakashi gaiden you will have to take naruto back to your quarters and make sure he is safe after all he is our hero that is what his dad wanted for him

So this boy is a hero shouted tae hey you in the tiger mask you should know not to ask questions until we are out of the office im sorry she said in a quiet voice its ok she is a new anbu its ok my child I never yell unless one of my ninja has done something really wrong well kakashi took tae to her room and said to meet him in town tomorrow so they can go and have lunch

Well then he went and took naruto so he could get him ready for bed and get him something in his belly he had not eaten in 10 hours .. Hey kakashi can I have some thing to eat said a small voice of course naruto I was just now thinking about that ok well how about I give you a pair of pajamas to sleep in for the night hey I might as well just live here said naruto yea I never did know my dad and you are like a dad figure and your cool lol that was funny said kakashi um any ways I will get your bath started and you can get clean while I get supper ready for both of us ok well 10 minutes had gone by and kakashi had made steamed rice and 2 pieces of fish and chicken.

Well its not much but I descided to test your taste buds and see what you like ok kiddo well naruto jumped into his pajamas and saw a few plates of food well I do know I like rice and fish is good for the brain but I think that I will try every thing said the hungry blond boy um how do you eat with your mask on kakashi? Well kakashi didn't answer for a few minutes I guess I have no way of telling the truth but just taking off my mask he said to himself kakashi pulled down his mask and his face was very pale he had a grin but had a child hood scar

That was not that long well why do you actually wear the mask if you look normal well I think it makes me look mysterious oh well I guess the cat is out of the bag

Well can I still be your son sure what the heck you are still going to be going to school oh man I get picked on well the two of them went to bed it was 700 in the morning and kakashi ran into Naruto,s room and said wake up kiddo its getting late and breakfast is ready for you ok kakashi well naruto got into his cloths and headed out to the kitchen and saw kakashi with a bowl of cereal in his hand here is your break fast and eat fast I have to tell the leader that I would like to tell him that he wants me to be his dad and I would like to take the pleasure well that day naruto came to school earlier than usual he sat next to a girl named ten ten she wore her hair in buns her hair was brown as her eyes hey how you doing she said well I am good only if iruka was a funnier teacher I know class is always not that fun well I guess that school was not ment to be fun well at lunch he sat with his sparring partner that helped him stay out of trouble hi lee whats up well I hear that you are staying with one of the most powerful ninja of the village well may I come over and we can practice our new jutsu yea let me ask kakashi …

Well it was time to go home and Kakashi came to get his son and he came with a friend hey kakashi can Lee come home with us he wants to practice a new Jutsu that we are being taught ok why not but I want to watch you guys so you don't do it wrong ok well Lee came over and was in the back yard of kakashi,s and lee was very happy to have a friend that was so willing to do any thing

7 well Naruto you need to put more force into your throws when you throw your wepons said Kakashi u m ok but i am doing this so that i can graduate and become a great ninja like you.. said the 9 year old boy well don't worry you will be great as long as you do your best any ways this is one of the easiest Jutsu well thats good to know said Naruto the next day Naruto wento to school and passed the graduation exams he was lucky enough to be one of the youngest genin in his class! um well son how about i take you out to lunch and we can go and get you a new oufit for tomorrow ok dad ...

well Dad what is your job in the ninja village? well im starting as a ninja squad leader cool well how about this oufit um how about you pick a diffrent oufit " naruto ok then the Orange and Black suit will that do ?yea thats way better , then Kakashi ruffled up the blond boys hair hey what was that for? well naruto you have so much to learn in the ninja life style and that includes what you wear because what you wear helps cameoflash in combat oh i had no idea my choice of cloths was so important well the next day they learned who their teams wer well naruto was on the same team as Lee and Hinata she was a very shy girl but would not stop blushing ok well your teachers will meet you in the training grounds um ok i wounder wich one said Lee? i actually am woundering who our teachers are?s aid Hinata as the three of them ran oh that must be him um that guy loks like your dad Naruto i know that must be the wrong guy then what you are really my teacher than Dad yes i am Naruto oh yes you are going to make my life rule oh thanks for saying al of those nice things about me but lets gett on with the meeting ok well not far was tae she was spying on Kakashi and saw him with Naruto oh so he really did give up being in the Anbu ops oh and i really did have a thing for him and his spikie hair but one thing i have always wanted to do is see whats under his maskwell tae hid behind a tree and watched the silver haired man handle the kids " well today team we are going to have a exercise and you are going to be having to work on hiding your chakra


	2. Kakashi's pat life part 2

It was a year after kakashi had left and Tae was starting to wounder what ever happened to him she hardly ever saw him and he must be in his 20,s buy now well she took the rest of the afternoon off and went off of the grounds and into the village she her from one of the villagers that kakashi had a small apartment and that was near the hokage tower um I think that I will go and check it out well that after noon Tae went and was in a tree she was watching as she saw Kakashi and the boy that they had brought back many years ago to the village: well it looks like naruto is a healthy little boy he must be 9 years old and a genin by now well then she put her attention back to her missing friend and saw that he was not hiding but he was one of the best ninja of the village and taking care of a poor boy that was in deed needing his help well then a twig fell from he tree and Kakashi yelled at naruto go inside I have a feeling they are after me I would like to se who our mystery visitor is.. ome out said Kakashi Tae jumped down from the tree and she was still dressed in the same uniform that Kakashi had given her um do I Know you he said yes you do we were on the same team in the Anbu ops oh I have been away that long god I have been having a lot of fun I guess well I was missing my good friend kakashi gaiden and a villager told me that u lived near hokage tower oh so you must have known me when I was really young if you remember me as kakashi gaiden um yep iwas 14 when I came to train oh and I was the only girl with crimson hair oh how can I forget Tae Yep ..

So when did you adopt naruto well he is actually my nephew since I was his related to his mother but I am sad that both of his parents died his dad was the 4th leader of the country and his dad had me as one of the god fathers so im waiting for Jariaya to show up I don't know when he will be done with his research on girls for his next book um what book does he write icha icha girls rule oh a porn book ..

Hey what are you guys doing said the small voice is it safe to come out yes naruto you can come out it was no one but a old friend from Anbu Ops oh well do you want to join us for dinner sure well lets go in im getting bug bites uncle Kakashi ok lets go eat well we will be having noodles and some salmon oh well don't forget about the rice said Tae with a smile on her face


	3. kakashi,s memori lane

Naruto had just come home and he had to wait for his care taker

Kakashi he had spiky silver hair and was a tall skinny guy he had many nicknames from naruto an orphaned boy that was willing to know who his family was? Well naruto what did you do today oh nothing much I was just having to take a test at the academy and I can not wait to explore the world like you can

Oh well I got lucky I got good looks and talent ha ha don't make me laugh said naruto as naruto listened to what his fathers brother son said to him well I wish that I was just plane smart I always get bad grades said the little boy oh that's not true I just don't have the time to help you and that's me not being a good parent

Flash back…. Kakashi had a few minutes to think about what he did when he had to study by himself

Well lets see I had to stay up really late and I had to practice my kendo in the woods because my parents didn't want me to tear down the house. End of flash back. I remember when I got my first tattoo

I was in the anbu ops and that was the signal tattoo back then and I think that they have changed the tattoo design well kakashi took off his jacket and changed into a work out shirt so he could help his nephew out in his ninjutsu and his homework well lets start on our ninjutsu naruto ok uncle kakashi so what are you working on naruto? Well im doing some kind of gen jutsu ok well you make the hand signs and do the jutsu ok said naruto I want to see u do it once before I believe that you can do it all by your self,

Well the hand signs were done and naruto went into a early gen jutsu naruto thought that he was at a ramen shop but he was still in the woods what are you doing said sakura tried to drag him away don't he is under a gen jutsu and I want to give up being in the anbu ops why said the crimson haired girl well I think that I would rather teach because if I was to teach the genin than I would not have to deal with my comrades dying by my side oh so you have had to deal with a loss of a friend!

Yea well its worth a try kakashi said to himself you are a good teacher when it comes to teaching us how to do new techniques thank you said the two kids well the next day kakashi had changed his position and became a top jonin of the village and was teaching the two kids how to become good ninja's but naruto was not quite as good as a ninja as he wanted to be sure he was strong but he was not thinking like ninja like kakashi wanted him to do well the only uchiah that was left was in the squad and made Naruto,s spirit

More wild and the two boys were always fighting like cats and dogs and kakashi had decides to give naruto a little tutoring because he needed some help on his jutsu well while they were heading to the practice grounds kakashi suddenly stopped and remembered something that happened when he was 10, flash back. Kakashi was standing in front of a target practice tree, and he herd a voice from behind him hey so I have been watching you and I would like to learn a few things from you said the little voice as kakashi turned his head and saw a brown haired boy with a scar across his nose.

He had a shy look on his face, and the silver haired boy you just plane could not read his expression at all Iruka was standing in front of kakashi and asked his name but he was very quiet for a moment and finally spoke im Iruka oh im glad to met another young boy that lives around here … I hope we stay friends forever….

So kakashi how long have you been a ninja? Asked naruto well I have been a ninja since I was 10 years old, naruto was very shocked that his jonin was so smart and he wanted to be smart to well I think that I can help you with your problem you can? Yeah you just need to not think but do mainly use your muscles because you are a very good fighter when it come to ninjutsu and Tai jutsu Naruto, s face started to glow well now you just need to know how to get out of a gen jutsu a what? You know an illusion

Sure said the sly man as he did his hand signs he put his nephew into a light gen jutsu for 4 minutes and suddenly naruto was acting like a little boy again oh this is a good one that I have done well at the end of the day kakashi was laying on his side he was sore every where and he noticed he was gaining weight um I wounder when I started to get fat? I bet naruto has learned how to put me on my own gen jutsu … the next day he went to the doctor because he needed his monthly exam hello lady Tsundae well come on in kakashi what seems to be the problem beside a little weight gain? Oh I may have to have you go on a diet well I came to talk to you about that for some reason I think that naruto put some kind of jutsu on me um I never thought that naruto was that talented when it came to jutsu

But I did know that he had a dou jutsu and a good ability at gen jutsu well Naruto, s brother started his training earlier than usual he ran around the block he did his 20 sit up and he did his push ups on his fingers to improve his chakra flow well then he jumped into the river and ran to meet his younger brothers team so sorry if I was late team but I lost track of time, oh quit making up stories you lazy man said the crimson girl oh

As kakashi just let out a big sigh and naruto started practicing his kunai throwing come on just tell us where we are going well it's a little town called Tokyo and we are going to spend a week there I have never herd of this place a called Tokyo well it is really a nice place tsunade has traveled there many times oh it must be nice if grandma has been their to do her gambling ha said the crimson hair girl now you two calm down and go and pack up for tomorrow ok I will be back in a few minute back to the past kakashi remembered he was in the 4th hokage team and he was trying to get even stronger than his own father who had dyed when he was 10 after he was a genin he was able to try and become a anbu member but the 3rd hokage was very hesitated to let some one so young into the crew so the silver haired boy had to stick with amok and iruka

for another year which didn't bother him one bitwell the silver haired 18 year old boy was very eager to prove himself to the leader of the village fine I will be a team mate for one more month until I am able to be ranked up as a squad leader

well the

crew heade out to the town called tokyo


	4. Chapter 4

I will be late finishing my chapter just keep on reading the 3 chapters.


	5. naruto is home

Naruto is back.

Naruto had just become a jonin and was only 12 and was one of the youngest of the leader group now he was able to work with his dad but itwas a new year and they wer picking new canadated to be team leaders and the village leader wanted y ello flash to be the onle to work with one of the new genin groups this year instead of worring about doing anbu ops, oh man i was so looking forward to getting my anbu ops tattoo oh you can get it next year said kakashi ok thanks dad well he two were standing their and waiting to find out who would be on their team well naruto got taes niece and neji from the famous hyuga clan but kakashi got sauske uchia and ten ten a wepon specialist well i gues these are our teams hey what about that blond kid said sakura hey who you talking to said naruto you me im a jonin no way your only 12 and no kid could be that quick of a learner well believe it because i was the one to train him said kakahsi what said saukske well lets get on with the meeting the 4 kids met them on the trainning grounds so tell me something about your self ten ten um ok i like to learn how to handl new wepons and i have a part time job ok next neji was nothing but a one man word a genius he wanted to become stronger than the branch he was born into .

oh great its my trun said kakashi well how am i supposed to do this said sakura well tell me what you like and dislike ok i like sauske and dislike ino then she started laughing um whats so funny said ten ten ?

the black haired boy next to tae,s niece was silinet and said nothing um i have nothing to say ok fine with me....

lets get on with todays class well you will have to take a test in the forest and if you want to do one thing right just dont eat break fast becasue you will probabaly fail!! what they yelled yep only one person has ever passsed the test and you are looking at him .. what our teacher passed your test so he must be somthing if he can pass your test . well se you tomorrow classs as the two of them walked away hey naruto do you still have your mask that i gave you when you were 9 yes but its a little smalll dont you think well i made it so it would last forever but i can give you another one if you are seriuos about the anbu ops.. ok thanks dad well the next day the two showed up and they both had on black masks over their face um i wounder what thats about said sakura? well shall we just get this over with said the two boys in the class ok ready set go well the 4 of them took off and were hiding in the bushes and the two were working together while they were waiting for a attack from the new genin kiba and sauske wer waiting for the right moment to jump out and attack the two were standing their just talking and naruto asked kakashi something hey how do you do your favorite attack? well i was supposed to be doing the one jutsu that your father was famous for but since my chakra is white it was given a name of its own um what are they talking about and how can kakashi know naruto,s dad so well? i dont know said sakura ok we are waiting for some one to be attacking us said the two jonin well they decided to go and try and find the studendt,s well sakura was easy she was following her school crush around well first i will test you guys on gen then tai said kakahi hey kakahsi let me do the gen jutsu i like to do it really scarry ok son go at it well naruto had made a gen jutsu of the two teachers with cuts on their arms and legs aaah well it looks like naruto has the girls taken care of said kakashi now let me do the tai jutsu

well neji and kiba jumped out and started to fight with their sensi he just stood their and took out a book kiba stood their and talked to his dog he was whit twith tan ears ok akamaru ya going to help me out this time woof woof lets show him what we can do oh dogs very smart animals good choice said kakashi hey enough chit chatt said neji oh now what do we have here a hyuga kid again aint you supposed to be protecting hinata?

no im more powerfull than the mainbranch of the house neji did his tai jutsu and then the bell rang ok thats good enough for the day even though non of you gott the bells well team 7 has a mission tmorrow we are going to a nother country its called tokya japan and we have to try and protect this girl her name is rukia kuchki she is from the kuchki clan and her brother is a power ful man who does not want her living in japan any more...

thats strange said sauske well that day they went home and packed for a week trip they had to pack their normal clothing so that they would not stick out like a sore thumb well the girls packed skirts and shorts alont with leaf symbol shirts or a shirt thatw as from their clan

but naruto had not much clothing so he just brough a black or a few white t shirts and and maybe some matching black pants but he would never leave home with out his orange and black jacket ok we are ready yea no we can head out said the two well they walked for 2 days and finallythey found their destination but they didnt know that they wee being followed hey who are u said naruto um hey kid dont u remeber me its me your uncle what i have family around here um i am sorry i for got to tell you that part said kakashi oh gees now is a bad time for family reunion said sauske and kiba

well we have company our selvs we have a red head kid on object that is moving really fast and we should do somthing so that we dont get into trouble

hey hey dont get into a hurry u should at least look at the picture that tsunade gave us well lets see the boy with orange spikei hair is ichigo what a funny name said neji as he grinned and the girl with black hair is the one we are after rukia she is from a royal clan that is hoping to get their hiere,s what so she is like hinata yea she is what said hinat as her little squeeky voice came out well we are watching out for rukia the one person that we have to escort back to her brother oh .... well a minute later rukia showed up and they jumped her hey what was that for she yelled hey it looks like u are no runt said naruto as he giggled well we were sent by your brother to bring you back oh the nerve of him well mis rukia you are neded at home , why is something wrong? well their has been a attack and oh hinata cant u just say a full sentence said neji as he gave her a hyuga glare that her dad always gave her , um i gues i could u know u remind me of my dad neji oh dont be rediculous hiashi looks nothing like me um excuse me but u kids have such strange names? uh well we are ninja that byuakua hired us and as i said before he wants u home or else he is coming here himself... whats wrong rukia oh nothing just a family thing and i have to deal with it, hey what did you say to her to make her upset nothing but the truth ok blind boy um red head he is not blind but he has white eyes so color is nothing said naruto well rukia ofered them a plae to saty any ways she was staying with ichigo and ichigo had a strange feeling that somthing was going on that he didnt know and he had felt that the kids were not normal kids um lets se the two blind kids and that blond kid and his uncles thas grey hair but who is that one kid that has his left eye covered with his head band ? and why does he had his face covered? thier has got to be a answer.. well the boy had a sister her name was karin and she was a tom boy and had on a base ball cap um so ichigo you have some new friends yep they just asked if they could stay the night well we have the room and hey what are we having for dinner um rice and chicken uzu made it so we have to eat or she will cry oh naruto sighed with greef because he hated chicken but the fok inside his head was telling him to eat somthing more than noodles ok fine i will try something new... well they ate then they started training out in a basement ared but it looked like a forest and a blond man with a oorange jacket walked out and said mind if i watch no go ahead welll kakashi and naruto had their teams climb tree,s hey that sounds so eay hey i didnt finshi said naruto man for a kid he can be mean ha ha look who is talking said sakura um well if u finishthis then you can start wlaking on water wow you guys are doing some tough stuff um who are you and why do you look somfirmiliar said kakashi um i have never seen you but your voice does sound fermiliar what are you two talking about? oh well letsa get opn with class , well kakashi and naruto had started sparring while the kids were trying to control their chakra

well it had been 15 minutes since the 2 had started their sparring match and the hyuga ,s wer already done and wer up in a tree watching the sparring match well sakura was not having such as good luck she was having alot of trouble focusing but once she got the hold of it she tried walking on water and she drowned to the bottom of the lake well naruto and kakshi wer head to head the kunai wer out and kakashi no longer had his orange book out he was serious about this fight and naruto the little 4ft11 blond boy was able to make 15 clones of himself andhe still had enough energy to fight. um so kakahsi and my uncle are still trying to beat me to a pulp said naruto to himself well he and his clones ran torwas the two and tried to run them over but jariya used his needle jutsu and plucked only 3 of his clones well the genin were very amused of the fight theyw ere seeing well this family has some things to deal with when we get home said sakura well they are all famous ninja and im sure naruo will some day be famous to mumbled hinata oh please cousin speak louder yes i will as she dropped her head with disapoinment in herself oh i must become stronger... um five more minutes had gone by and their fight was finally over

well what a work out uh yea we have to try and get along when we get back home hey narutos dad and tsundae your sister were well famous she was a young sanin who made a youth surom and narutos dad was one of the youngest genious in the village wow was my dad that amzing yes well kids we have to get back to the mission ok well we are here to protect rukia ok well her brother is already on his way and he is a very powerful man but he looks like a teenage boy probably 19 or 18 um he must be tall and handsome said sakura oh girls they think of nothing but boys...

well the next day at school they wer waiting and rukia was in her seat and saw a fermilair face and was the teacher anounce that they ahd a few new students well naruto and kakashi and his students walked in the door hey what are you guys doing here um we have to bring you back to our vilage we have a special person who wants to see you um ok but lets first finish today of school they packed and left for the village but rukia was very unhappy aboout who it was who wanted her to come to the village um hello big brother well you have to come back home away form that human but why ? well you ahve not been in heaven for weeks and our boss is worried for your safty um then i will go with you then well they unlocked a spirtual door to heaven and diapseared like they were ghost but rukias brother byuakia payed them 1200 yin wow did we just se angels? asked sakura and neji? um i gues thats what they were...

what a mission said naruto lets report this to tsunade and i cant wait til i tell iruka about this as they ran off they wento back to konah and were shocked and excited about their mission but naruto he was well very calm it was as though he knew it was going to happen good bye rukia he said to himself


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto,s secret life chapter 1

Naruto was A 10 year old boy he was the youngest anbu known , one day Naruto was called to the office and the leader asked him to go on A under cover mission as A student. yes anything for you! well ill have to buy A outfit. well Naruto went shopping um its been ages since I have had to go shopping... oh this will make me stick out. A( black and orange) track suit ,he had went home after he got his cloths, the next morning he woke up and got ready for the first day of the Accademy 'ok today we are going to test your skills as A ninja, lets go outside and do shuriken practice, Naruto was second in line to hit the target and only hit the target onces . then he watched the Uchia do it, and he did it like he wanted to really attack someone! well they went back inside and the rest of the day. then Naruto reported to the leader just like he was told. the 7 months had gone by. and it was testing time! Naruto had tested and passed the test ! ok tomorrow I learn who is on my team ! well I already was told I have kakashi as my sensei , The next day they told the teams . Ok you are all new ninja in training and I will be calling your teams ok team one Ino Chouji Shikamaru

team 2 Ten ten Neji Lee and

team 3 Kiba Hinata and bug boy

and they finally got to team seven Sakura Sauske and Naruto...

that afternoon they had to wait for Kakashi to show up it took 15 minutes for him to show up !

ok we meet on the roof top well Naruto was the first one up there" hello Kakashi ! so long time no see' Wolf: oh have we met before ? yes you wer Anbu and became Aanbu at age 13 Kakashi,s eye widen because not many knew that information about him, ok so whats your name? its Naruto well the rest of the team should show up soon! well about 4 minutes went by and the other two showed up. hello its about time you showed up" ok everyone calm down! ok how about we introduce each other? said Kakashi ok you first on the right" im Naruto Uzumaki" and I have a garden and I like to pull pranks in fact thats what im poplular for! ha ha as he laughed" ok I eat ramen and thats it

I think I over did it

im Sakura . and all she could do was look at Sauske, oh I pick flowers and cant stand Naruto !

ok next as Kakashi went into memorie lane. im Sauske Uchia. and I must become the strongest so I can beat my brother

and I have no likes just dislikes... I have lots of work to do with this team Naruto come here ok , how did you know so much about me?

you are famous in Anbu Ops I am always hearing stories about the famous Kakashi ...oh really! well I gues my comrads still remember me anyways how old wer you when you joined Anbu Ops? I have not been in that long I actually have already been through this genin thing said Naruto I left the accademy when I was 9. thats almost as good of a record as mine said Kakashi. well I will see you tomorrow " the next day Naruto went to area7 and they took a survival test Kakashi hid in the tree,s while he watched to see how good of team work they did? ok Naruto caught the dinner. and the other two made the fire and set up camp ok it looks like no fighting yet..

then suddenly three people jumped out of A bush and attacked and and they each faught A diffrent apponent Naruto faught one of his Anbu comrads and the other two faught with two Chunin ok you pass as Kakashi jumped out of a tree wow you had us scared said Sakura well it was to test how you would react being outside of the village and what you would do when A enemy attacked and these two people are from the village one of them was Iruka there accademy Sensei and Kakashi was proud of them! then the Anbu disapeared in thin air where did they go? asked Sakura they went back to the HQ for Anbu, well any ways my young ones you did good and I will give the Hokage the results of your test as Kakashi walked off. ok meet me at the bridge tomorrow at dawn...

well that night Naruto and kakashi went and had Ramen so Kakashi yea Naruto well would you meet me at the bridge and teach me some new techniques? Sure I still have some stuff up my sleeve the next day Naruto got to the bridge 5 minutes earlier than the others well whats up your sleeve kakashi? ok I have a technique im going to show you ok Kakashi brought out Pukan . a cute little puppy that was brown well im going to be teaching Naruto how to summon dogs like you guys oh realy boss

said the puppy wow that dog can talk... yea im a talking dog bow wow ha ha said kakashi ok just sign the contract and lets get started naruto signed and they practice summoning dogs for ten minutes ok I hear them coming said naruto oh I see pink hair said kakashi ok lesson over and Pukan disapeared. ok what are we doing asked the cheerful pink hair girl well we are going to see the leader first then we will do some training.. ok they went to the leader, and he saw Naruto in his under cover outfit and the leader just smirked at naruto .. ok well we have no missions for you today Kakashi but I will call you as soon as one is open

ok off to area 7 well they stopped in the middle of a trainning ground ok sauske and naruto do a little sparr I want to see how well your fighting skills are. ok well the two ninja to be we sparring and sauske could not believe how much stronger his team mate was ok thats enough you switch with pinky i will deal with naruto said kakashi as he smiled under his mask and put his book away. ok ok what shall we do my friend ? well they jumped into a fast goood strong fight


End file.
